Harry Potter et l'Oeil maléfique
by Elfina
Summary: Euh...5éme année à Poudlard et oiseau aux pouvoirs puissants et mystérieux, amour innatendu, slash à venir... Dsl pour ce résumé pourri, mais bon... Bon, je vais pô vous le cacher, c'est ma first fis, alors soyez indulgents, siou plait!!
1. Réunion au sommet

Harry Potter et l'?il maléfique  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas sauf les persos que je rajouterais. Et bien sur, je ne perçois aucun gain (à part d'écrire) en écrivant ces fanfictions. Voilà.  
  
Chapitre I : Réunion au sommet.  
  
Dans une maison délabrée, une faible lumière éclaire une des fenêtres. Rien qu'à l'aspect de la demeure, aucune personne sensée ne s'approcherait de la maison que l'on dirait hantée. Non, aucune personne sensée, d'où ce choix du lieu. Aucun des badauds passant par là, ne peux soupçonner ce qu'abrite cette maison en ruine. Elle cache une réunion. Une réunion spéciale. Une réunion de sorciers.  
  
Assis derrière un bureau d'ébène, un vieil homme préside une réunion. Sur son épaule, un grand oiseau au plumage rouge et doré jette un regard perçant à l'assemblée assise devant lui. Le phoenix détourne ensuite son regard flamboyant et fixe intensément le visage de son perchoir. Devant lui, une dizaine de ses confrères et consoeurs écoutent attentivement les paroles de leur interlocuteur. Dumbledore, oui car ce vieil homme est Dumbledore, pour beaucoup le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, leur énonce la cause de leur venue :  
  
- Chers amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour la première fois depuis bien des années pour une raison que nous connaissons, ou que nous ne voulons pas admettre. Ainsi, Lord Voldemord (tressaillements parmi les sorciers) est revenu et recherche toujours son pouvoir. Il faut absolument nous allier afin de le contrer malgré le refus du Ministère de voir l'éclatante vérité. Ainsi, je me vois obligé de faire renaître l'Ordre du Phoenix !  
  
Puis marquant une pause, il dit en s'adressant à deux sorciers restés debout à l'aspect vraiment fatigué et en montrant une porte en bois massif située derrière lui :  
  
Sirius ! Rémus ! S'il vous plaît! Allez donc vous coucher dans une des chambres de ce manoir ! Vous avez parfaitement bien exécuté votre mission ! Puis, alors qu'un des hommes allait répliquer quelque chose : Sirius, pour votre problème, nous le résoudrons demain, à l'aube, je vous le jure !  
  
- Bien, allons-y. Dit Sirius, n'aimant visiblement pas remettre les choses au lendemain, mais apparemment heureux de retrouver un semblant de lit dont le moelleux lui manquait terriblement. A demain Albus. Au revoir messieurs, dames !  
  
- Bon, reprit Dumbledore, avez-vous des questions avant que l'on se mette au travail ?  
  
- Oui ! Cria un sorcier nommé Andran en se levant comme un diable ne boîte. Oui, j'ai une question !  
  
- Je vous écoute John.  
  
- Qu'adviendra-t-il de Harry Potter, Albus ?  
  
- Eh bien, dit-il en esquissant un sourire à peine visible, je suis en train de mettre en route un programme de protection pour lui, et rassurez vous, il sera bientôt totalement en sécurité avec un de mes amis proches.  
  
Donnez-moi votre avis ! Elfina. 


	2. Bienvenue au 4, Privet Drive

Harry Potter et l'?il maléfique  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas sauf les persos que je rajouterais. Et bien sur, je ne perçois aucun gain (à part d'écrire) en écrivant ces fanfictions. Voilà.  
  
Chapitre II : 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Dans une ville tranquille, il y a un quartier très tranquille. Dans ce quartier très tranquille, il y a une rue très très tranquille (malgré le nombre assez conséquent de commérages). Puis dans cette rue très tranquille, il y a une maison et une famille qui voudrait être très tranquille et exemplaire. C'était sans compter l'arrivée, il y a 14 ans, d'un bébé âgé d'un an seulement, déposé sur le pas de leur porte par Dumbledore. Un être totalement unique que l'on appelle « le Survivant » en raison d'une survie inattendue lors d'une confrontation contre le mage noir le plus puissant de ces dernières années alors que celui-ci venait de tuer froidement ses deux parents, également très puissant eux aussi. La famille qui l'a « accueilli » est exclusivement composée de moldus. Les moldus sont des humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Ce petit sorcier est, malheureusement, tombé sur la pire famille de moldu qu'il peut exister. En effet, les moldus de la famille Dursley vouait une haine incommensurable à tout ce qui pouvait être ou paraître « anormal ». Donc à la magie. Ainsi, se voyant affublé du gamin le plus bizarre possible, ils ont traité le garçon de la manière la plus ignoble existant. Ils lui ont caché la vérité sur sa nature de sorcier, sur ses parents. Cachant même son existence aux voisins, ils lui faisaient faire la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage, le rangement. Bref toute les tâches imaginables visant à lui rendre la vie la plus difficile possible. Mais depuis quelques années, sa vie s'était considérément améliorée. En effet, le jour de ses 11 ans, un grand bonhomme s'était présenté à lui et révélé sa vérité. Mieux encore, il lui a annoncé qu'il était admis au collège Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde pour beaucoup, depuis sa naissance. De là, il avait vécu des grandes aventures à chaque année d'études et rencontré ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il entrait maintenant dans sa 5éme année. Mais à la fin de sa 4éme année, il n'avait pu empêcher le retour le Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci, pour revenir, avait fomenté un piège, tué un ami de Harry, Cédric Diggory, pris le sang de Harry et dès lors, Harry n'avait plus de protection contre lui, cette même protection ayant empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le tuer 14 années auparavant. Maintenant, Harry vit dans la peur de voir Lord Voldemort surgir de nulle part et lui lancer l'Avada Kadavra pour en finir définitivement avec lui.  
  
Nous sommes quelques jours après la réunion dont Harry ignorait le déroulement. Pour lui c'est un jour spécial : c'est son anniversaire! A minuit, il aura 15 ans. A minuit. C'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de 10 minutes. Ce n'est pas un anniversaire des plus joyeux, car Harry se dit que Cédric ne fêtera plus jamais d'anniversaire par sa faute. Le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait jour après jour depuis le début des vacances d'été malgré le soutient moral de ses amis et de son parrain avec qui il correspondait par hibou postal. Pourquoi devait-il survivre alors que toutes les personnes autour de lui mourraient ou souffraient par sa faute ? Il avait même pensé il y a quelque temps à fuir les gens qu'il aime afin de ne pas les faire souffrir. Mais, ses amis l'en avait largement dissuadé en lui disant que de toutes manières, ils iraient le chercher partout, par tout les temps, s'il voulait s'enfuir et qu'il n'était en sécurité qu'en présence de ceux-ci (de Sirius et de Dumbledore en particulier) Il s'était réveillé il y a quelques minutes d'un cauchemar qui lui montrait toujours les mêmes images mais qui avaient toujours le même impact sur lui : le tournoi des 3 sorciers devenu tournoi des 4 sorciers, lui-même disant à Cédric de prendre le trophée à deux, le trophée transformé en portoloin, le cimetière, Lord Voldemort, le duel, le priori incantatum, les échos sorti de la baguette du Lord, la course effrénée pour atteindre le portoloin, son arrivé fracassante sur le tournoi de Quidditch et la découverte de l'imposteur Barthélemy Croupton Jr qui avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey Fol ?il. A son arrivée au 4 Privet Drive, il avait espéré avoir quelque repos, mais la méchanceté des Dursley avaient alors atteint son paroxysme. Ils avaient, sans relâche, obligé Harry à faire le larbin (enfin, plus que d'habitude). D'un autre côté, Harry se disait qu'au moins ça avait le mérite de l'obliger à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui l'obsédait et que le soir, étant totalement épuisé par les travaux de la journée, il arrivait à dormir et à faire moins de cauchemars.  
  
Un coup à la fenêtre le tire de sa rêverie. Il regarde à son réveil cassé hérité de Dudlichounet comme sa tante affectait à l'appeler. Il y lit 00h00. Ca y est c'est officiel, il a 15 ans. « Bon anniversaire Harry ! Encore une année de passée et je suis toujours pas mort, j'ai vraiment trop de chance ! » Murmure-t-il, ironique. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de parents, qu'il habitait chez des moldus pour le moins tordus et que son parrain, qui est presque comme un père pour lui, est recherché au quatre coins de la planète. « Ouais beaucoup de chance. » Puis un autre tapotement plus impatient que le dernier le tire de ses pensée. « Ah ouais, c'est vrai. » Il se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre où s'amasse une bonne cinquantaine de hiboux. « Whoa. » Il les laisse entrer dans sa chambre où l'on peut déjà circuler difficilement. Il se hâte de détacher toutes les enveloppes de ses messagers pour les laisser repartir. Lorsque enfin, il ne reste plus que Hedwige et Coq, il commence sa lecture. Il prends Hedwige et décroche sa lettre et le colis qui va avec. Elle vient d'Hermione qui se trouvait en ce moment même en Bulgarie visiter le pays de notre cher Viktor Krum la star du vif d'Or :  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis toujours en Bulgarie avec Viktor et tout deux, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire ! Je rentre bientôt en Angleterre, où le temps est tout de même clément par rapport à la météo de la Bulgarie, sois sûr que je ne me plaindrai plus jamais quand à la température à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je compte rentrer demain, 1er Août, et je suis invitée pour les deux dernières semaines d'Août chez les Weasleys et j'espère bien t'y retrouver. J'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans un magasin bulgare, et je pense qu'il te sera utile pour les. hum. épreuves à venir que tu devras endurer. A bientôt j'espère.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry déchire l'emballage du minuscule colis et trouve une petite boite, comme un écrin, avec un mot dessus. Il ouvre l'écrin et y trouve un collier en argent avec un pendentif, en argent aussi, où est représenté un lion. « Whoa, il est magnifique. »  
  
Harry, ce pendentif en un produit typiquement bulgare. Lorsqu'un ennemi arrive, le lion change de couleur. Tu dois toi-même nommer tes ennemis en prononçant : (la couleur) Avertio (le nom de l'ennemi). Tu peux nommer 4 ennemis selon les couleurs : Rouge, Or, Vert et Bleu. Et je précise, tu dois nommer les ennemis avec leur nom réel et entier. J'espère que cela te sera utile et que tu apprécies le cadeau.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Il écrit de suite à Hermione pour la remercier de tout son c?ur pour ce cadeau utile et beau. Puis il prend le colis que Coq porte. Dès que Harry arrive à l'attraper et à lui enlever son fardeau, il virevolte partout dans la chambre content d'avoir accompli sa mission sous le regard noir d'Hedwige outrée par ce comportement et fonce à travers la fenêtre rejoindre son maître. Pas étonné du tout par le comportement de Coq, Harry ouvre la lettre-parchemin de son ami :  
  
Salut Harry ! Malgré l'interdiction de maman de sortir, elle a eu la bonté de nous permettre d'aller sur le chemin de traverse afin de te trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom. Alors, avec toute la maison on t'a acheté un abonnement de deux ans à un tout nouveau journal qui est vraiment plus complet que la Gazette du Sorcier, il s'appelle : le Sorcinal. Vois-tu, lui n'est pas censuré par le Ministère et donne les vraies infos. Par ailleurs, eux croient au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Donc comme ça, tu seras au courant de tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Pour l'instant, l'abonnement est au 4 Privet Drive mais quand tu iras à Poudlard, le journal enverra directement le journal là-bas. Tous les Weasleys (et Dieu sait combien il y en a.) te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Ron  
  
P.S.: Dumbledore n'a pas accepté que tu reviennes à la maison cet été, il a dit que tu seras occupé à faire quelque chose d'important avec quelqu'un. Enfin bon, j'espère quand même qu'on se reverra sur le chemin de Traverse. A bientôt !  
  
A côté, se trouve un journal où en première page figure une image avec un article :  
  
Les Partisans de Vous-savez-qui frappent encore !  
  
Hier encore, les Mangemorts, ont tué une famille de sorciers d'origine moldue composée de 3 membres et 10 passants moldus. Ces meurtres relèvent le nombre de victimes à 58 pour les sorciers et à 225 pour les Moldus depuis le début de l'été que l'on appelle désormais : l'Eté Noir. (Suite page 5)  
  
L'image représente la ville de Bristol, plus particulièrement une petite maison en toit de chaume où des sorciers et des Aurors s'affairent pour visiblement chercher des indices pouvant leur permettre d'identifier les coupables.  
  
« Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Si je ne lui avais pas donné mon sang, il ne serait jamais revenu et tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts. » Puis relisant le post-sciptum de Ron « Manquait plus que ça. »  
  
Puis il regarde les lettres éparpillées sur son lit « Bon par quoi je commence ? » puis il remarque une enveloppe où est écrit son nom à l'encre verte, d'une écriture qu'il connaît bien. « Tiens, une lettre de Dumbledore » Il la décachette et lit la courte lettre.  
  
Harry, Tout d'abord je tiens à te souhaiter un Joyeux anniversaire. Ensuite, sache que mon cadeau devrait rapidement arriver. C'est une surprise, une bonne je pense. Alors, sois heureux et ne pense pas au passé car qui vit dans le passé oublie de vivre sa vie.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« Une surprise, hein ? Je pense en avoir eu déjà trop dans ma vie. »Puis il ouvre et lit toutes les autres lettres. Il les trie, ce qui donne un paquet où les lettres viennent de personnes qui le « supplie » d'envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres où il doit aller, c'est-à-dire en Enfer. Un autre paquet de menaces de mort et enfin un autre d'amis plus ou moins proches de Poudlard dont Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et bien d'autres qui lui souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Puis, il remarque qu'aucune lettre ne vient de Sirius. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problèmes. » En effet, depuis quelques temps, Sirius ne répondait à aucune de ses lettres et il commençait à s'inquiéter.  
  
Soudain, un grosse voix forte appartenant à son oncle et provenant du rez-de-chaussée l'appela :  
  
-Harry, ici, tout de suite !  
  
-J'arrive ! Crie Harry et plus bas, mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !  
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas décelé le tremblement dans la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui, s'il l'avait entendu, lui aurait dit que Vernon avait peur.  
  
(Bientôt la suite)  
  
Donnez moi votre avis que je sache si ce que j'écris est de la m**** ou si ça vaut quelque chose. Merci beaucoup. Elfina. 


	3. Devine qui vient diner?

Harry Potter et l'?il maléfique  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas sauf les persos que je rajouterais. Et bien sur, je ne perçois aucun gain (à part d'écrire) en écrivant ces fanfictions. Voilà.  
  
A, et pis, ch'uis désolée pour le temps fou qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre, mais il faut dire que j'ai un peu délaissé ma fic. Donc toutes mes excuses et je vous demande de me pardonner à genoux. Voilà, et pis désolée pour la surprise pas si surprise que ça à propos de l'inconnu.  
  
Bon, bah, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre III : Danger chez les Dursleys :  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir en direction de l'escalier menant en bas. Il s'apprêta à descendre la première marche, quand il entendit une voix grave dire :  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, je suis méchant et horrible. Et je suis un meurtrier. Alors, je vais prendre Harry et vous ne direz rien à personne. D'accord ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr que oui. Vous pouvez le prendre et en faire ce que vous voulez. Nous ne dirons rien, rien du tout, je vous le promets. Mais laissez ma famille tranquille !  
  
Harry n'était même pas offusqué d'entendre les déclarations de son oncle, il savait depuis longtemps déjà que sa prétendue famille ne le portait pas dans son c?ur. Mais il se demandait s'il devait apparaître, et ainsi sauver la vie aux Dursleys, ou alors s'enfuir et laisser Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley à leur sort et aux mangemorts. Un étrange dilemme s'installa dans ces pensées. Leur faire payer toutes ces années de souffrances ou les épargner et du même coup risquer sa peau ? Puis il se dit qu'il n'était pas cruel, et que ses amis, s'ils étaient là, lui conseilleraient de ne pas jouer dans le même jeu que Voldemort. Pas de vengeance. A lors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les dernières marche et à envoyer des stupéfix un peu partout, il entendit l'intrus dire :  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous épargner, après tout vous avez vraiment traité horriblement Harry durant ces années où vous étiez sensés vous occuper de lui.  
  
-Mais.mais.nous l'a-avons traité le mieux possible. Il-il nous- ous à fa-it des complica-cations, il ne nous a pas beau-ocoup ai-aidés, il nous a me-menacé avec ces tours que ces gens lui appre-ennent dans cette. école, dit Vernon, en disant difficilement le dernier mot, comme si le mot école avait un goût affreusement dégoûtant.  
  
Alors Harry sentant la colère monter, sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et cria :  
  
-C'est pas vrai vous vous m'avez mal traité, j'étais votre domestique et.et. Puis voyant l'intrus :  
  
***** -SIRIUS !?!?!?  
  
Sirius, était là, la baguette à la main, et regardait les Dursleys avec un regard particulièrement haineux.  
  
-Harry !!  
  
Puis Harry alla se réfugier dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Que crois- tu que je fasse en ce moment ?  
  
- Tu me sauves non ?  
  
- En effet ! Alors comment vas- tu ?  
  
- Très bien, maintenant, c'est le meilleur jour de mes vacances, je peux te l'assurer !!! Il dit cela en jetant un regard noir aux Dursleys qui frémirent en attendant la réaction de Sirius en entendant qu'ils ne traitaient pas bien Harry.  
  
- Eh bien c'est parfait alors!  
  
- Mais, que fais tu ici ? Tu ne dois pas te montrer, il peuvent t'attraper . (Puis pris d'un doute) Y'a un problème ?  
  
- Hum Harry, sache que désormais tu n'as plus à vivre dans cet endroit avec ces gens ! Dit Sirius ayant du mal à contenir sa joie.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? (Puis réfléchissant) Euh. la seule possibilité pour que tu sois ici est que. (Puis une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux) c'est pas vrai ? Tu.Tu.Tu es libre ?? Vraiment libre ?*  
  
- Oui et tu viens avec moi !  
  
- Comment ça il s'en va ? Demanda Vernon ne comprenant visiblement rien à la situation et pris d'un soudain courage.  
  
- Et bien oui, comme je suis son parrain, je peux le prendre maintenant, quoi que vous en disiez. ! S'exclama Sirius un sourire fendant son visage et sa main traînant dangereusement prés de sa baguette.  
  
- Bien, bien bien ! Vernon reculait maintenant vers la cuisine en reculant, les yeux rivés sur la baguette de Sirus, prés à bondir pour sauver sa peau si jamais celui- ci esquissait le moindre geste vers sa baguette. Maintenant, mon garçon va vite faire tes valises et pars donc avec ton gentil parrain, dit- t-il de sa voix mielleuse.  
  
- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois mon oncle ! Annonça Harry d'une voix joyeuse et commençant à monter les escaliers.  
  
- Et allez vous-en vite, que je ne vous revois plus jamais vous et vos semblables ! Lâcha Vernon avant de vite se barricader dans la cuisine avec le reste de sa famille.  
  
- Au revoir à toi aussi Oncle Vernon ! Ironisa Harry  
  
Bien il a raison, va vite faire tes valises, tu sais comme moi qu'en ces temps il n'est pas très recommandé de traîner en route.  
  
*****  
  
Quand ils sortirent du 4 Privet Drive, les mains pleines de valises, Harry se retourna et contempla le maison où il passa les pires années de sa vie. Sirius, qui avait continué à marché, s'arrêta et retourna vers son filleul.  
  
- Tu la regretteras ? Demanda Sirius en pointant la maison redevenue normale d'un doigt noueux.  
  
- Non, pas du tout, je me suis rendu compte que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je suis content de voir cette maison, sachant que je n'aurais plus à y vivre. Soupira Harry.  
  
Après un instant de silence, Sirius le tira de sa rêverie :  
  
- Allez, viens, on a du boulot qui nous attends !  
  
- Ouais on y va.  
  
Mais en se retournant trop vite de la maison et vers son parrain, Harry trébucha. Son parrain, possesseur d'incroyables réflexes, le rattrapa au vol.  
  
- Merci, tu m'as fais éviter un gros bleu . Puis remarquant une forme noire sur le bras de son parrain dont les manches étaient relevées, depuis quand tu as un tatouage noir sur le bras gauche ? Demanda-t-il en se dégageant de Sirius.  
  
*waouh, c'est qu'il est intelligent not' ptit Harry !!!  
  
Merci à Black Moon, à Hiatus et à Aiguma (que j'admire. ^.^ et dont j'adore les fics) pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements et merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire ma pov' fic !  
  
Ciao, Elfina-folle-de-Légolas-et-de-Draco !!! 


End file.
